


Vitreous

by msdillydally



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally





	Vitreous

House's eyes sometimes looked like they were made from glass, reminding Wilson of a blue glass vase his grandmother used to have in her living room window. On rainy gray days, the vase looked dull and cold, it reflected the gray tones outside perfectly and Wilson wondered why his grandmother kept it on such a prominent place. 

When the sun peaked through the clouds though, the vase showed it's true colours. It sparkled and became the most beautiful shade of blue, on those days Wilson would sit in front of it and imagine there was a whole magical world going on inside the vase. A world full of wonder and adventure that he hoped he would someday become apart of.


End file.
